


丸の内サディスティック

by 5chuspace



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	1. Chapter 1

1.参加酒会之前要确认与会人员

该死！

李东海发现自己硬了。慌忙移开视线，不再关注对面新来的领导解开衬衫扣子的举措。双腿不自在交叠，李东海脱下西装外套，盖在胯部。这是二十五年来，第一次勃起成功。没想到居然是在公司欢迎酒会上。

“这是我们策划部小李，李东海。”部长热情的向新晋领导介绍职员，弯腰端着酒杯，指挥大家起立敬酒。

该死！

这算是全身上下都起立给领导敬酒了。李东海冷脸不自在的抓起外套挡在裆前，弓着背尽量降低存在感，反正他们部人多。

“小李？李东海是吗？”领导握着酒杯碰了一下李东海的茶杯。“真巧，我也姓李，我是李赫宰，希望今后和大家相处愉快。”

李东海扯着嘴角，勉强冲李赫宰笑了一下。

“小李怎么喝茶？身体不舒服吗？我看你脸色有点差。”这个新来的领导话有点多。

“李总，小李他不会喝酒，我们聚餐他都喝茶，他一杯倒。”部长看李东海挺尴尬，急忙帮他解围，毕竟李东海是他们部的优秀员工，怎么也得维护一下。

“欢迎李总。”李东海对李赫宰举高茶杯，一饮而尽。“李总，实在不好意思，我今天有点感冒，想先回家休息，明天上班一定不迟到。”

李赫宰看李东海脸色确实很不好，点点头，嘱咐到:“行，你先回家好好休息，要我帮你叫车吗？”

李东海拿好包，摇头:“谢谢李总，我自己开车来的，就不烦您担心了，我能自己回家。”

李赫宰不再坚持，李东海和大家说了声抱歉，拉开包厢门往停车场走。

李东海快步走进车里，关上车门，瘫在车座上。心烦意乱拉开裤子拉链，盯着自己勃起的部位，心情糟糕到了极点。

他是神经性勃起障碍患者。性发育的那天起到今天酒会之前，从未勃起过，更别说自慰或者做爱。二十五年，断断续续试过无数方法，看片，av，gv都有涉猎；女朋友，男朋友，都试过，但总是止步于接吻；去过正规大医院，也拨打过电线杆上张贴的小广告电话；药也吃过，能刺激的玩法也玩过，可是就是不行。无法勃起四个字，几乎成了李东海完美人生的最大污点和遗憾。

该死的是什么？他不争气的性器官，今天居然对着新上司勃起了，在上司解开衬衫第一颗扣子的时候，李东海下身传来前所未有过的肿胀感。拥有无比丰富性知识实践经验为零的李东海，立刻反应过来自己身体的变化。

真该死！

李东海喘着粗气，从内裤里掏出半勃起的性器官开始套弄。

“去你妈的！”

没了上司的“脱衣舞”表演，好不容易有点反应的生殖器，又恢复平常休眠作风，李东海眼睁睁看着它由硬变软，毫无办法。

挫败的穿好裤子，打燃引擎，油门一踩到底。卡着罚单警戒线，极速驶上马路。

李东海洗完澡躺在床上回忆今天酒会上勃起的体验。

奇妙。

仿佛有无数蓬勃的生命蕴藏在裤裆里，准备好从马眼喷出奔向花花世界。确实没错，如果他能正常勃起射精，一次就能射出上亿精子，人类诞生的起源。可惜，他不是性功能完整的男人。

把脸埋进羽绒枕，无比懊悔，差一点，就差那么一点，他就能体验到成年男子生活快乐来源。

怎么办？

性，这个东西，只要沾上一点，食髓知味，毫无节制，更何况是李东海这样的问题男人。

2.干坏事的时候要留意周围环境

准时打卡走进办公室，上司李赫宰的办公室就在策划部隔壁。公司学习瑞典公司“fika”的企业文化，规定员工休息泡茶泡咖啡都必须在茶水间进行，咖啡杯甚至不允许摆上办公桌。

李东海是咖啡狂热爱好者，偏爱美式。他像往常一样来到茶水间给自己泡一杯午休结束的充电咖啡。巧的是，昨晚在床上心心念念的对象，也走进了茶水间。现在茶水间就只有他，李赫宰。

“李总好，你也喜欢喝咖啡吗？”李东海搭话，盘算着让自己勃起的方法。

“小李？李东海是吗？感冒好些了吗？”李赫宰从冰箱里拿出牛奶，坐到李东海身边。

“谢谢李总关心，好多了。”笑容灿烂的让李赫宰相信他身体真的好了不少。

“那就行。”

短暂寒暄过后是沉默。两个人各自端正坐在吧台椅上专心搅着自己杯里的咖啡。

李赫宰身上的气味夹着咖啡牛奶的香气钻进李东海鼻子里，长期在裤裆里休眠的死火山竟又有复活的趋势。

没想到仅仅是闻见李赫宰的体味就能勃起，真是个变态。

所以怎样才能让李赫宰脱衣服？或者说是，拿到李赫宰的衣服。性无能了二十五年的李东海为了再次勃起并且成功射精，绞尽脑汁。

他有个坏毛病，想问题想的太入迷，容易精神出走，身体不自主乱动，一般情况下也就是抖腿，棘手一点就是开始伸展运动。

“啧，小李，你做什么呢！”

李东海被李赫宰的训斥声惊醒。他转头看向隐忍着要发脾气的李赫宰，缓慢低头，李赫宰手里的咖啡洒了一身，白衬衫从胸口一路到皮带以上全是棕色水渍。他再看向自己的手肘，正好击中李赫宰端着咖啡杯的手臂。

“对不起对不起，我刚刚在想问题，太入迷了。”李东海立马跳下吧台椅，不停弯腰鞠躬道歉，动作迅速，从西服口袋里掏出随身携带的小老虎手帕递给李赫宰，让李赫宰擦一擦。

李赫宰放下咖啡杯，捏着鼻根深呼吸，“没事，我去换衣服，你下次注意。”推开李东海的手帕，抬脚往外走。

“李总，李总，我帮你洗衣服吧，实在抱歉。”李东海无辜起来还是很诚恳很有说服力。小动物似的可爱大眼睛配上清纯长相，是个人类都不忍心再责怪他。

“好吧，既然你坚持的话，我先去换衣服，等下拿给你。”

“我陪您去换衣服。”

李赫宰表情怪异的扭头看向李东海，要是李东海性别为女性或者知道自己是gay，他就该怀疑这句话有没有其它含义，比如职场潜规则。

李东海也意识到自己说话没了分寸，不好意思的摸摸鼻子，红着脸结结巴巴解释:“我没有其它意思，就是觉得太对不起您了。”

李赫宰理解的拍了拍他肩膀，“放轻松，小李，我没有那么可怕。这都是小事。”

李东海跟着李赫宰去了卫生间。李赫宰在隔间换衣服，他靠在门边守着。回头不小心看见镜子，李东海被自己脸上红光满面的喜悦吓到。他没想到事情进展的如此顺利，走个神就能收获一件李总原味衬衫。真是上天都想帮他找回男人的自信。

手里拿着李赫宰泼上咖啡的衬衫，李东海迫不及待的钻进厕所隔间。

把脸埋进衬衫，深深吸了一口。男性强烈的荷尔蒙气息混着他最爱的咖啡味麻酥酥的迷惑着大脑皮层，获得超强催化剂的加持作用，下体的变化突然变得剧烈。李东海颤抖的拉开裤子拉链，掏出完全勃起的性器官，脑海里回想起以前看过的成人录像带里自慰的方法，小心的用在自己一柱擎天的生殖器上。

爽，真的太爽了。在李东海心中，他自慰成功堪比十月革命，人类登月，居里夫人发现镭。

上下套弄包皮，摩擦马眼，挤压柱身，简单的小动作就快要李东海上天。他大口大口呼吸着衬衫里的味道，以此来获取性器官持续勃起的动力。快感让他忘记现在他正坐在公司公用厕所隔间马桶上，像个变态一样闻着新上司穿过的衬衫自慰的现实。淫乱的呼吸声和爽到极致的呻吟，毫不遮掩。

幸好现在已经下班。不然李东海是个变态就会搞的人尽皆知。

沉浸在性快感的人类，毫无防备。连厕所隔间门被人用一张小小的名片卡撬开都没有察觉。

李赫宰小心打开厕所隔间门，举着手机对打飞机的李东海录像。

他就知道这个男人不是那么简单。茶水间对自己支起的帐篷和拿到衬衫时双颊不自然的红晕，各种异常加在一起，足够李赫宰破案抓到这个变态。他故意坐在办公室里等李东海下班，没想到这个男人直接拿着衬衫进了厕所。十分钟过去了，男人还是没出来。李赫宰好奇走进厕所，一听就在做那种事的呻吟声把李赫宰刺激的楞在原地。

轻手轻脚把耳朵贴在门上，李东海甜美的叫喊声肆无忌惮的从门内世界传来。他想起今天李东海道歉时无辜纯洁的模样。坏蛋因子开始主导身体。

他盯着手机屏幕里男人用那张殷红美艳的脸作出闻他衬衫的痴态，手里不停撸动的粉嫩生殖器。活色生香，视觉盛宴。渴望和需求老实的从变硬的下体传递进大脑。

李东海是变态，而李赫宰恰巧也是个变态。

3.变态和变态的变态契约

李赫宰把手机放回口袋。拉松领口紧绷的领带，走进隔间。

李东海在即将迎来高潮的边缘。李赫宰的闯入，半眯着享受自慰快感的眼睛瞬间睁大，精液呼之欲出的性器官就这样把万千子孙射出精巢。

李赫宰低头，白色液体星星点点分布在黑色布料上。嫌恶的看向李东海，对方瑟缩坐在马桶盖上，用他的衬衣挡在双腿之间，表情尴尬又恐惧。性高潮刚走，李东海马上又到达人生高潮。

“小李？李东海是吧？”李赫宰抱着手臂站在李东海面前，睥睨的看着他，“你说我要是把你刚才拿我衬衣自慰的视频发到网上，你会不会完蛋？”李赫宰死盯着李东海情欲褪去，眼角泛着潮红的双眼。从口袋里掏出手机，点开偷拍的视频，好整以暇放到李东海眼前。

李东海紧咬下唇，大难临头。视频里面，他下流的闻着李赫宰的衬衫打飞机，李赫宰还专门放大拍摄了他猥琐的脸和吐着精液的生殖器。完蛋了。在可见的悲惨未来，李东海已经想到自己流落街头，众叛亲离，被人点着脊椎骨骂死变态的场景。他打了个哆嗦，可怜的望向李赫宰，企图换取死缓。

“要我放过你也行，不过以后你就得听我的 ，这都看你自愿，你要是不同意，我就放到网上去，你要是同意，我就放过你。”李赫宰收回手机，弯腰捏着李东海的脸，挨着他的耳朵说话，伸出舌头来回舔弄李东海的眼角。

李东海想这有的选吗？而且现在看起来李赫宰比较像变态，自己才是被猥亵的那个。

“想好了吗？”李赫宰拉开西装裤拉链，贴着李东海的脸开始揉捏性器官。

李东海屈辱的翻着白眼点头。妈的，一山还有一山高，自己这算什么变态？比起李赫宰，简直就是小巫见大巫。

“为了检验我们之间的契约已经生效，你就先给我口交吧。”

“什么？？？？？？！”李赫宰过于平淡自然的语气，李东海以为自己出现了幻听。

“口交，没听过吗？我解释一下，就是我把几把插进你嘴里，你用嘴帮我自慰。”

“你他妈是个变态吧？”李东海不可思议的仰头望向李赫宰，表情难以言喻，“我可是你同事啊！”

“我变态？视频里是谁拿我衬衣打飞机？我还是你上司呢！”李赫宰不由分说掏出半硬的性器官，“你自己选吧，不做也可以，你知道后果的。”

李东海惊恐的看向离自己嘴唇不到五厘米属于李总的生殖器，尺寸未免有些过于惊人，青筋显现的柱身，圆润的龟头，组合在一起就是名器。

下意识吞咽口水，不是想吃，是害怕。李东海嘴角抽搐，缓慢张开嘴，他还是不能接受自己马上就要把这个凶器含进嘴里的现实。

李赫宰不等李东海完全张开嘴，一下就捅了进去。捏着李东海的下巴，“张开一点，收好牙齿，用舌头舔我龟头。”

李总是个变态，小李也是变态。

李赫宰注意到李东海的性器官又有抬头的趋势。他笑了一下，把手伸到李东海的下身，撸动他刚刚射过精的器官。

“不要只是舔龟头，含进去，a片总看过吧？”

李东海一面害羞自己被李赫宰拿捏住兴奋过头的性器官，一面又在心里翻白眼，他想自己看过的av，gv说出来吓死你。

他卖力学着av女优口交的花样，实践在李总身上。

“嗯~，挺厉害啊你，不是第一次？”李赫宰爽到不行，心里却觉得不舒服，一想到李东海可能身经百战吃过其它男人的几把，他就有点生气。

脾气发泄在李东海的生殖器上，李赫宰堵住李东海的马眼，李东海痛苦的吐出李赫宰的性器官，责备的拉住李赫宰的手，想要射精。

“你干嘛？我要射了，为什么不让我射？”

“我喜欢，继续含，我还没射呢，要一起射。”

“妈的，死变态。”

李东海认命，低头重新把李赫宰的凶器含进嘴里，为了让他尽快射精，手口并用，嘴巴前后抽插，卖力吸弄，李赫宰的囊袋也精心按摩。李赫宰爽的快站不住脚，扯着李东海的头发，仰头叹息着把精液射进李东海嘴里。

李东海也射在了李赫宰的手上。 

李东海咳嗽着想要吐出残留在嘴里的精液。李赫宰弯腰，抬起李东海的脸，把他嘴角流淌的液体舔进嘴里，再通过接吻的方式送进李东海嘴里。他拉起李东海，自己反身坐在马桶盖上，再让李东海跨坐在自己大腿。

李东海呼吸急促，刚刚激烈的舌吻让他头昏脑涨。李赫宰欣赏了一会儿娇喘连连的美人，又亲了上去。他勾引李东海伸出舌头同他的舌头在空气中交缠，像两条蛇在交媾，牵扯出银丝般的唾液，李东海体力不支靠在李赫宰肩膀上，摆手表示不想接吻了。

“我累了，头昏昏的。”二十五年第一次勃起，就连续射精两次，刺激的李东海手脚发软。

李赫宰摸着李东海黑色短发，细密的吻上他的眼角。

“小李，我想我们应该策划一下如何度过周末。”

李东海看着李赫宰发过来的电子购物清单，想一头撞死在电脑上。他按照清单，将李总罗列的情趣用品一件一件添加到购物车里，填上李总给的住宅地址，全选，结账。

李赫宰戴着金框眼镜坐在书房的电脑前，神色凝重滑动鼠标，他捂着嘴，点开一个页面，嘴角渐渐勾起笑容。就在选择尺寸的时候，他又凝重了起来。他实在不清楚按照李东海的体型该选多大的日本jk制服，鞋码也不知道。

第二天上班，李赫宰把李东海喊进厕所隔间，手拿软尺，让李东海脱得只剩下内裤和衬衣，双手环过李东海的胸肌，开始测量。表情严肃，手却猥琐的一直捏着李东海的乳头，李东海受不了刺激，几把硬邦邦的把内裤顶出形状。

李赫宰视而不见，拿着软尺蹲在地上测量李东海的臀围，嘴角若有似无擦过顶端渗出液体的生殖器，李东海呻吟准备伸手去抓自己的性器官，李赫宰拍开他的手，不准他自慰。色情的揉着李东海的臀肉，语气冷冰冰的教育李东海:“好东西要留到周末。”狠心掐了一下李东海精神的生殖器，李东海痛苦的吼出声，这个李总大变态，硬生生让他萎了。

4.日本jk是可爱的存在

李东海忐忑的走进电梯，按了15楼的按键。他现在就要去李赫宰的家里度过周末。他问李赫宰自己需不需要带换洗的衣物，李赫宰说给他准备了衣服，内裤也新买了。他双手空空，清晨起床洗了个澡抄着手机就出门了。

按响门铃，李东海站在门前心情复杂，这还是工作以来第一次去职场同事家。要说在公司和谁关系最好，硬要找一个好像是没有的。大家都是走进同一间办公室，各自工作，从不讨论私事，最多谈论一点公司八卦。最近聊得最多的还是新晋上司李赫宰，他们部里的一个出柜小gay在欢迎酒会过后的第二天就宣布李总是他理想型。哦，这个小gay以前还试图追求李东海，努力了一个星期就放弃了，部里另一姑娘问他原因，他说他不想含泪为了李东海做1。李东海差点动手打人，他哪里像0了？是他李哥胳膊练的不够粗壮，还是胸肌不够骇人？

李东海低头整理有点褶皱的衣角，还没等他反应，李赫宰一把打开门拉着他的手把他拖进家里。

“衣服脱了，把这个换上，鞋也换上。”李赫宰兴致盎然，递给李东海一包衣服。

李东海站在电视机前手足无措，他拉开包装袋上的蝴蝶结，把衣服一件一件拎出来。札幌襟赤二本黑色jk制服上衣，长款制服裙，暗红色蝴蝶领结不小心掉在地上。

“你好？李总？我是男的？”李东海瞪大眼睛，摇晃着手里的衣服，万分疑惑的问坐在沙发上的李赫宰。

“我知道你是男的，你是女的我躲还来不及，我才不会花一个星期的时间给你挑衣服。听我话，乖，快换上。”

李东海看李赫宰的态度非常不容讨价还价，只好放下手里的制服，开始脱衣服。

李东海身材非常好，胸肌又大又鼓，手臂肌肉紧实大块，小腹平坦，虽然没有腹肌，但是看起来也很诱人。脱的只剩内裤的时候，李东海开始往身上套制服。

“等一下，你先穿我给你买的内衣。”

“哈？”李东海光着身子傻站在原地，他在怀疑自己是不是出现幻听，愣了一下，他没理李赫宰继续套衣服。

“我说，你还没穿内衣呢！”李赫宰激动的站起身，跨过茶几走到李东海面前，弯腰从地上抓起一套点缀着嫩黄色蝴蝶结的白色少女内衣，李东海眉头紧皱目瞪口呆，难以置信。这是他第二次难以置信，自从被李赫宰抓住把柄以后，他总是被李赫宰的变态想法搞得怀疑人生。jk制服还在可以接受的范围内，毕竟他以前看过的gv里面也有这种情节，可是少女内衣就有点太夸张了。他无法想象李赫宰坐在电脑前，戴着工作用的金框眼镜，神情严肃的在网上挑选可爱少女内衣的场面，实在太超过了。

“李总？你脑子没问题吗？这，我能穿上？”李东海嫌弃的用手指点了点看起来精致小巧的内衣内裤。

“肯定是你的size啊，不然我怎么会让你穿，我特意问了店家你的尺寸，买的b呢。”李赫宰得意的把内衣放进李东海手里，冲他扬头，催促他快点换上。

李东海叹气，颇有些不自在的低着头，把内衣穿在身上，他感叹，人生好多第一次都有李总的参与。扣扣子的时候，他实在无能为力，只好麻烦李赫宰帮忙。李赫宰兴奋的摩拳擦掌，告诉李东海这也是他第一次给人扣内衣扣。内裤有些麻烦，因为健身的缘故，李东海的屁股练的又翘又挺，少女内裤穿在身上像紧束衣，性器官紧紧的压在小腹前，布料深深陷进臀沟，李东海伸手扯了一下，歪着头问李赫宰：“李总？这样会不会很奇怪？”

李赫宰快流鼻血了。手忙脚乱从茶几上抽了几张纸巾捂住鼻子，侧过头闭眼摆手，让李东海把剩下的也换上。

李东海嫌弃的皱皱鼻子，心想这李总也太没用了。

穿好全套制服，李东海跺跺脚上的皮鞋，走到李赫宰面前。李赫宰左看右看，总觉得少了点什么，随后恍然大悟，留下李东海一个人呆在客厅，火急火燎冲到衣橱间拿东西。

一顶双马尾假发。

好吧，这完全就是变态的品味。李东海连白眼都懒得施舍。李赫宰心满意足的看着站在自己面前的jk限定李东海，仅仅是换上衣服不做其它多余的变装工作，李东海就化身成李赫宰的完美春梦对象。李赫宰感叹，果然人长得漂亮，怎样都好看。

“李总？现在要做什么？”李东海实在受不了被色眯眯的李赫宰一直盯着看，抬手稍微挡了一下变态发射的火热视线。

“我们先从称呼开始改变吧，接下来两天你要称呼我学长，好，我们现在开始练习。学妹？”

“学，学长？”

“很好，我们先牵手。”李赫宰伸出右手，和李东海的左手十指紧扣。“现在，学长要带你去学长的专属舞蹈室。”

李赫宰哼着小曲，心情愉悦的牵着李东海进了房间。

李东海好奇的打量着李赫宰家里的这间奇怪的房间。房间里有一整面墙的镜子，中央还竖着一根插入天花板的钢管。李东海联想到gv里面的色情变态，表情一下就扭曲了，不自在的挣开李赫宰的手，双手抱在胸前，很嫌弃。

李赫宰注意到李东海的变化，厚脸皮也有不知所措的时候。“你，你别乱想，这就是正常的练舞室，我，我自己开了一间小型舞社，我平时工作忙就自己在家练，别误会啊，你是我第一个带回家的人。”

原来自己是第一个啊，许久没有光临的春心萌动，在这个不太正常的地点和时间出现在李东海的小心房。

两个人都有些莫名其妙的的害羞。李赫宰挠头看着眼前脸红的李东海，计划了一个星期的节目安排瞬间清空。

“学，学长，我们接下来要做什么呀？”故作姿态的鼻音，忸怩的捏着裙边，李东海努力回忆制服av的画面，模仿着娇滴滴的女优。

“咳咳，那，那我们就开始吧。”李赫宰转身坐在房间一侧的凳子上。“学妹，学长想看你在镜子面前自慰。”

“什么？？？？？？！”好吧，还是那个熟悉又陌生的变态，心动全是错觉。

“又没听懂吗？我解释一下，就是你用“鸭子坐”的跪姿跪在镜子前面，把你的裙子撩到大腿根部，把几把从内裤里面掏出来，但是不要脱内裤，几把露出来就行，然后开始按摩你自己的龟头，上下撸动你的包皮，就像我们第一次见面那样做就挺好。现在听懂了吗？”

。。。。。。

“学长？什么是鸭子坐？”

“这个你都不知道？就是像鸭子一样把小腿和脚掌并在大腿外侧，把你的屁股完全贴在地板上。就像这样。”李赫宰怕李东海没有把握住动作要领，亲自示范。“懂？”

李东海表情复杂的学着李赫宰跪在镜子前，这样就不可避免直视穿着女装戴着假发的自己。还怪好看的。

李东海粗鲁的撩开裙子，顺着大腿把裙边推到大腿根部，掏出性器官开始diy。好像，不太行，上下左右套弄了一番，还是一座死火山。

李赫宰坐在旁边替李东海干着急，他以为这个玩法把李东海吓阳痿了。“学妹，怎么回事啊，你行不行啊。”

李东海仰头对天花板翻了一个白眼，“学长，你把衣服脱了给我，快点。”

学妹不耐烦的语气把学长唬住了，乖乖脱了自己身上穿的白色衬衫，裸着上半身，坐在凳子上，把衣服递给还在和硬不起来的性器官较劲跪在镜子前的学妹。

李东海接过衬衫，把脸埋进衣服里，深深吸了一口男人的体味。李赫宰不用香水，好处是，衣服上全是男人自己的味道。

熟悉的肿胀感，预示着死火山复苏。李东海加紧套弄，脸却没离开攥在手里的衬衣。

李赫宰坐在一旁啧啧称奇，他没想到自己的衣服对于李东海来说堪比强力viagra。

纯情女高生，神情痴迷的闻着学长的贴身衬衣，薄薄的嘴唇微张，露出可爱的门牙，带着娇俏鼻音被性欲缠身的呻吟，粗喘的呼吸声，回荡在隔音效果良好的练舞室。

“学妹，你睁开眼睛好好看看镜子里面的自己有多淫荡。”李赫宰蹲到李东海身后，抬起他的脸，让他直视镜面。

粉嫩性器官龟头铃口处溢出几滴白色浊液，李赫宰伸手刮下液体，插进李东海张开的嘴里，慢慢搅拌。“学妹，好不好吃？”

李东海哼哼出声，不就是变态吗？制服变态最有效的手段就是比他更变态。

“学长，你的是不是更好吃？”

李赫宰手上动作一顿，今天算是棋逢对手了。

李东海转身，“猫咪跪”跪在李赫宰面前，主动拉开西装裤拉链，伸出舌头舔湿李赫宰的内裤，事实证明，李赫宰性器官的气味更能激起李东海的性欲。李赫宰抓紧李东海的头发，解开皮带，掏出早就硬的不行的生殖器，狠心捅进李东海嘴里，没等李东海适应，就开始前后大力抽插。

把李东海的制服裙撩开，露出穿着少女内裤的屁股，李赫宰把手伸进内裤里，爱不释手的来抚摸光滑细腻的臀部肌肤，有意无意的戳开沟缝处的小穴。

李东海残留的最后一点自我保护意识告诉自己今天可能就要交代出去了。害怕是有的，但他也想试试刺激前列腺是不是真的能像gv里面的小男生一样爽到翻白眼。

李赫宰扯着李东海的头发，抽出性器官，低头亲上李东海的嘴唇，把他从地上抱起来，让他坐在自己腿上。手伸进制服上衣，摸到内衣扣，单手解开，撩开李东海的衣服，露出胸肌，略有些急色的把乳尖含进嘴里。李东海双手搭在李赫宰肩膀，双手抱紧李赫宰的头，让李赫宰的脸埋进自己胸里。

李赫宰从裤子口袋里掏出准备好的润滑液挤在手心，用体温加热了一会儿，涂抹在李东海小穴穴口，“学妹，学长要给你打针了哦。”

这老土的台词，李东海有种穿越进自己看过的古早av既视感。他配合李赫宰稍微撅起自己的屁股，乖巧的跪在地上掀开裙子。李赫宰喘着粗气，急不可耐的把中指插进李东海的处子穴。

“疼吗？学妹，你怎么不叫？”

李东海确实不疼，毕竟以前为了让自己勃起，他是个能对着自己命根子下狠手的狼人。不过为了配合李赫宰，他勉为其难的装装样子。

 

“啊，学，学长，轻一点，学妹好疼啊。”

李赫宰又开心了，低头安抚的吻了吻李东海，帮他撸管，缓解李东海的疼痛。

中指深入浅出的在小穴里来回抽插，后穴的异物感让李东海感到有些奇妙。如果不是怕吓到李赫宰，他想省略这些扩张的前戏直接让李赫宰插进去。

“学，学长，好舒服啊，还想要更多。”李东海咬着嘴唇，春色满面的仰头看向半跪在他前面的李赫宰。“直接插进来也没关系哦~”

李赫宰一愣，他没想到这小妖精还挺会勾男人。他笑了一下，拉着李东海转了方向，让李东海重新面对镜子。他低头来回舔弄李东海沾满润滑液的臀尖，温热舌尖的挑逗，引得李东海全身战栗。

扶起自己的性器官，龟头沿着臀缝上下滑动，不经意戳开穴口，就是不插入。李东海跪在镜子前翻了个白眼，相比起慢吞吞时间长的情趣前戏，他现在更喜欢粗暴直接的性爱方式。

“学长，你直接插进来也没事！”刚说完，李赫宰一个挺身就捅进了李东海的处男穴。

靠，疼死了。李东海疼的汗水直往下掉，他想gv都是骗人的吗，为什么里面的男的被插的时候个个都爽到升天，他就这么疼呢。

李赫宰弯腰趴在李东海背上，吻着他的耳朵，捡起掉落在地的衬衣，捂住李东海的脸，“学妹不是喜欢学长的衣服吗，学长就让你闻个够。”

下身的性器官并不急着开始简单的抽插动作，而是调整着方向在李东海的穴里来回戳弄。

“啊~”李赫宰戳到了李东海的前列腺，尖锐的快感弄得李东海腰软，直接趴在了地板上。原来真的很爽啊。

李赫宰捞起李东海的腰，对着那一点猛烈抽插，李东海浑身瘫软，无力的任由李赫宰摆弄，李赫宰抱起李东海，帮他翻身躺在地板上，将他的腿大打开折叠，白色少女内裤勾在脚尖，摇摇欲坠，汗水打湿了双马尾假发，高温丝紧贴潮红的脸颊，双眼迷离的看着跪在他前方的李赫宰。李赫宰扯掉假发，撩开李东海的刘海，低头从额头一路吻上无法闭合，嘴角还沾着他的精液的嘴唇。

李东海忍受不了的抱紧李赫宰的腰背，双腿夹紧男人有力劲瘦的腰腹，呻吟着承受男人带给他的快乐。

太爽了，比自慰爽一百一千倍。李东海快的射了出来，精液滴在李赫宰的腹部。不自觉绞紧后穴肌肉，李赫宰闷哼一声，也射了。

“学妹，放心，学长还有很多牛奶可以给你喝。”李赫宰从李东海后穴里抠出精液抹在李东海脸上，“我们继续吧。”

李东海四肢无力，高潮余韵还未退散，李赫宰就又撸硬性器官，插进了吞吐着残留精液的穴口。

“我们可以一起玩两天哦。”

李东海想，他可能会被李赫宰搞死。


	2. 电车痴汉永远不会过时

5.电车痴汉永远不会过时

饶是李东海这样刚开荤的色情处男也经受不住夜夜笙歌，李东海和李赫宰打商量，上班时间能不能让他禁欲几天。李东海永远忘不了李赫宰坐在办公椅上讥讽他：“年纪轻轻的肾居然就不好了。”李东海差点当场暴走，“你以为谁都像你似的，种马一头。”

“我也只当你一个人的种马啊。”李赫宰觉得自己很无辜，“周末来我家。”

“这次又要玩什么花样。”

“你来了就知道了。”

激动人心的周末时光终于来了，李东海轻车熟路来到李赫宰的家。他们这次直奔主题，李赫宰领着他径直走进练舞室。

李东海又被李赫宰搞得怀疑人生。房间中央竖着的两根钢管之间安装了一根横杠，以李东海阅片无数的经历判断，他的变态上司李总大概是想和他玩电车痴汉。

“李总，你真是在不该耗尽心思和精力的地方竭尽全力。”李东海接过李赫宰递给他的正装，他本以为这就是李总变态程度的极限，没想到当他换上正装之后才明白变态根本没有底线这个道理。

下装是将整个臀部暴露在空气中的西裤，上衣是白色透明雪纺低领女士衬衫，外套是后背分开的剪裁西装。

“我能问个问题吗？”

“什么问题？”李赫宰捂着鼻子欣赏李东海被紧身衬衣包裹的健美身材，目光巡视到胸部，血压飙升，他赶忙从口袋里翻出纸巾堵住鼻子。

李东海看不上李赫宰动不动就流鼻血的猥琐样，对着他翻了个白眼，“这裤子是你自己剪的？”

“那可不是，我专门按照你的尺寸剪裁的，喜欢吗？它把你的翘臀完完整整展现出来了哦。”李赫宰略有些得意，忍不住上手捏了一下李东海的屁股。

“滚。”

“那我们就开始了？”

李赫宰花了两分钟给李东海大致讲了剧情，他说：“对话不重要但也很重要，最重要的还是饱满的情绪，你必须表现出被我性骚扰感到害羞的同时却又欲罢不能，当然最最最重要的还是我们的中心思想。”

真是神他妈的欲罢不能和中心思想。

“别废话，快点结束，我晚上还要去看电影。”

“你和谁去看？”李赫宰没来由的有些吃醋。

“我自己啊。”

“买票了？”

“没。”

“我请你，我们两个一起去看，就当是团建了。”李赫宰拿出手机，问好李东海电影的名字，毫不犹豫定了私人包厢影院，看见“包厢”这两个字，李赫宰就不可抑制露出邪笑，李东海看见他狰狞的笑容有种不妙的预感。

“叮，请乘客有序上车。”李赫宰又是当乘客又是当播报员。

“列车即将启动，请乘客抓好扶手。”

李东海懒懒散散的抓住横杠，李赫宰站在他身后，猛的拽住他的外套下摆，把他往后拉，李东海顺势倒在李赫宰怀里。

“小骚货，穿这种裤子就是为了勾引我的吧。”李赫宰伸出舌头边舔李东海的耳朵边黏糊糊的说话。

李东海内心平静，面上演技绝佳。“先生，请你放开我，我是因为今天早上急着上班穿错衣服了。”说罢，李东海挣开李赫宰的禁锢，往前站和他拉开距离。

李赫宰上前用裆部顶撞李东海的屁股。手伸进裁剪西装外套的开口，顺着李东海上半身结实的肌肉线条一路抚摸到胸部。李赫宰突然凑近，李东海闻到了李赫宰身上的味道，下身立刻起了反应。

“你看你，骚的都流水了。”

“先生，啊～，请你自重，再这样我就要报警了。”李东海展开双臂，看似是隔开李赫宰的骚扰，实际上由于动作幅度过大，胸口衬衫纽扣被崩开，露出更大面积的皮肤。李赫宰配合的顺势撕开李东海的衬衣，“宝贝，别急啊，哥哥来给你脱。”

“啊～，变态你放开我。”李东海诠释了什么叫做嘴上说着不要不要，身体却很诚实，他挺着胸让李赫宰更好的“猥亵”，面颊泛红，脊梁骨一阵酥麻。李赫宰拉开裤子拉链，露出龟头流水的性器，李赫宰扶着自己的性器官，隔着内裤浅浅插入李东海的臀缝，前列腺液弄湿了李东海的内裤。

“变态，快点放开我。”

李赫宰摸了一把李东海的性器，“骚货，你看你这里都兴奋的立起来了，还说不要呢。”

李赫宰让李东海双手抓紧横杠，塌腰翘屁股，他不知从哪里摸出来一把剪刀，发出猥琐的笑声，剪开李东海的内裤，冰冷尖锐的铁器触碰皮肤时，李东海兴奋又害怕，他想李总果然是个会玩的。

李东海叉开双腿，李赫宰从他身后爬到身前，李东海低头看见李赫宰坐在地上把脸埋进他的 裆部，然后用嘴拉开他的拉链，牙齿咬着内裤边，往下扯，李东海的性器打在他的脸上，李赫宰从口袋里找出润滑液，抹在手指上，掰开李东海的臀缝，插进穴道内。李赫宰张开嘴裹弄李东海的性器，手指帮他扩张，双重快感的刺激下，李东海近似秒射。

李赫宰吐出嘴里的精液，尽管他是仰视李东海，但李东海很明显感受到他被变态李总藐视了。

“我就说你的肾有问题吧，持续时间和兔子一样长。”

“先生，不要啊。”李东海面无表情的挺着性器塞进李赫宰嘴里堵住，不让他说话。

李赫宰拍拍李东海的屁股，示意自己要进入中心思想了。

李东海任命的摆好姿势等待李赫宰的插入，“你上次就没带套。”李东海嫌弃的抱怨。

“我没病，我有健康证，你要看吗，我现在就可以拿给你看，我是持证上岗。”李赫宰扶着性器俯身挺入，龟头顶在李东海前列腺腺体时，他又说：“地铁上面去哪里给你找安全套，我这是在强暴你。”说完，他故意顶着李东海的敏感点顺时针碾压，李东海喘促气，双腿发软几乎站不住，李赫宰抱着他的腰，上身压在他的背上，“宝贝，说点好听的，老公给你交公粮。”

李东海已经没有力气吐槽李赫宰老土的对话，为了快感，色情处男什么都愿意做。

“老公，宝贝想要你的大宝贝～”

李东海奇特的发骚技巧惹得李赫宰气血上涌，“宝贝，老公来了！”

李东海被弄的全身发软，李赫宰双手抓揉他的胸，挺着性器不知疲惫的顶撞。交欢的呻吟声充斥整个房间。

达到高潮时，李东海直接趴在地上承受李赫宰滚烫的精液一股一股射入他的体内。

“电影是晚上八点的，现在才中午十一点。”

“李赫宰，你简直他妈的不是人！”


End file.
